bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mnemonical/Fan Creations - Bosses
These are the ideas i initially submitted to the Fan Ideas for Bosses & Enemies. The 7 Demons of Sin 7 further upgraded versions of the 7 sins mini-bosses, except these guys can be found as normal bosses on any '''floor from the Depths/Necropolis onwards (except floors with set bosses like Depths/Necropolis 2 and Womb/Utero 2). Can appear in Sheol as ordinary enemies. Do not appear in Cathedral. '''Iblis (Wrath) Takes on the appearance of Super Wrath, albeit darker with red eyes, burn marks on the "helmet" and curved horns. Spawns Mega Troll Bombs much like Super Wrath, however also scatters red bullets whenever shot. Furthermore, getting close to him increases the rate at which he spawns Troll Bombs. Upon defeat, player will get a chance of receiving bombs, troll bombs and hearts as drops, and one of any Bomb upgrade items available. Mammon (Greed) Takes on the appearance of Greed, except with a dollar hanging from his neck, curved tusks from the mouth and bloody pennies in the eye sockets. Fires a salvo of 5 red bullets everytime he fires, and spawns up to 2 Leapers occasionally. Whenever money is picked up by the player in the fight, a homing bullet will fire at the player at fast speed. Upon defeat, player will get a chance of receiving pennies, nickels and dimes as drops, and a Quarter, Dollar Bill or Steam Sale. Asmodeus (Lust) Takes on the appearance of Lust, except is drenched in blood and has tendrils hanging instead of a mouth. She also appears to have various syringes lodged within her skin. She runs at very fast speeds towards the player at all times, being able to break rocks too. She'll also leave a red ooze trail that can harm the player. Upon defeat, player will get a chance of receiving pills and hearts as drops, and any of the Syringe upgrade items available. Leviathan (Envy) Takes on the appearance of a larger normal Envy, except he has curved horns, darker skin and sharper teeth in his grin. His teeth also are pure white in contrast to his dark skin. Floats around the room just like Envy, and splits into three on death. All consecutive splits will also split in three pieces. Furthermore, when tiny Leviathan blobs are killed, they will spray bullets in 6 directions. Upon defeat, player will get a chance of receiving troll bombs or keys as drops, and a Shoop da Whoop, Forever Alone, SMB Super Fan or Fetus in a Jar (latter two are much rarer). Beelzebub (Gluttony) Takes on appearance of Super Gluttony, except has much darker skin, gouged out eyes with blood dripping from them, and vomit leaking from his mouth and stomach gap. Behaves just like Super Gluttony, except he leaves behind a trail of vomit that can hurt the player. Furthermore, his lasers leave the same trails. Upon defeat, player will get a chance of receiving hearts as drops, and one of any Health upgrade items available. Belphegor (Sloth) Takes on the appearance of Super Sloth, except he is greener and lighter in color, but also has curved horns and mulligan-like infections across his body. Fires two poison bombs that spread in random directions, and spawns Brains. Furthermore, attacking him will cause red flies to spawn periodically. When killed, he'll go into an "ooze" state much like Globins, from which he will regenerate from with 10% of his HP if not killed. Upon defeat, player will get a chance of receiving a tarot card or hearts as drops, and a Common Cold, Bob's Rotten Head, Bob's Curse or Ipecac. Lucifer (Pride) Takes on the appearance of Super Pride, except his eyes glow red, has curved horns and devil wings. Flies, and can spawn 3 Mega Troll Bombs in addition to being able to fire lasers in all 8 directions. Additionally, he can also teleport around the room much like Babies do. Upon defeat, player will get a chance of receiving a tarot card or Troll Bombs as drops, and an Anarchist's Cookbook, Deck of Tarot Cards, Guppy or Book of Sin. Scleritis A giant eye, similar to the ones found in Sheol. Jumps around the room in a similar fashion to Widow, and occasionally fires a beam at the player. Can also spawn a single Eye (like the ones found in the Womb/Utero), and is allowed up to 2 on the screen at a time. Upon defeat, has a 90% chance of dropping Inner Eye, and a 10% chance of dropping Polyphemus. Simon First appear to be Isaac, albeit with a rosary cross around his neck. Has four forms. '1st Form' - The Pure Simon stands in the center of the room. Beams of light occasionally will appear around the room, hurting the player. Relatively easy to wittle down. '2nd Form - The Descent' Simon floats into the air and his eyes glow white, like Isaac's would with Sacred Heart. He'll shoot out slow-moving white tears in 4 directions that have enhanced homing capabilities. Beams of light will continue to rain down from the sky. '3rd Form - The Fall' Simon's skin turns dark grey, and he grows demon wings. The blue cross around his neck becomes an up-turned red cross and his tears go from white to red. Same homing tears as before, except they will be red and travel a lot faster. Beams of light will no longer fall from the sky; instead, Simon will randomly spew out red bombs that leave harmful ooze behind. Final Form - The Damned Simon's final form. He grows curved horns like the Lamb, his expression turns evil, he grows demonic teeth and the mark appears on his head. Now, he will mirror Isaac's movements around the room, firing a salvo of red bullets in 8 directions at random intervals and firing salvos of 4 spreading bullets whenever Isaac shoots (albeit at a slower fire rate). Furthermore, if Isaac ever lines up horizontally with Simon, he will fire a laser without warning, much like the Bloat. Upon defeat, a pentagram appears under Simon, and Satan's hand emerges, grabbing him and pulling the screaming Simon down into Sheol forever more. Simon is the final boss of my fan idea scenario, the New Genesis. It can be found in Fan Ideas/Floors and Rooms. ='Enemies'= New Genesis Enemies These enemies are ones that would appear in my floor-ideas. See Fan Ideas/Floors and Rooms and look for my submissions. Vomit Pooter Pooter flies that fire out green bombs instead of red bullets. Bonehead Hosts that fire out a spinning bone that boomerangs back to them. Pilferer A mob that looks like the Judgment beggar boy. It will run after you at high speed much like Globins. If it hits you, you will lose a penny and drop 2-4 pennies. Marrow A floating skull with a headless body that chases the player. The skull will fire red bullets at you when in range, and is invincible. Destroying the body will destroy the head also. Category:Blog posts